


I Think You're Really Cool

by wynnindoubt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnindoubt/pseuds/wynnindoubt
Summary: Do I tell him? Like do I just keep it at the dream? No, that was an even weirder situation. Do I make up an excuse?Osamu began growing impatient with Suna's response. "What is it?" he grinned, intrigued on what it was that Suna couldn't tell him immediately.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	I Think You're Really Cool

Fingers interlaced against the pillow. Suna could feel his composure unraveling. He was usually exceptionally good at keeping his emotions composed in stressful situations. Osamu is his only weakness, and here he is hovering over his body. Suna couldn't meet his gaze, though, he could feel Osamu's eyes staring into his soul. He wanted to look up. _Look up damnit._ His eyes were fixated on their hands perfectly molded into each other next to his head. 

"Rin..." Osamu cooed to entice him to break his stare. 

_Why can't I move? I feel paralyzed._ Suna turned his head slowly until his eyes were forced to lay on Osamu's face. 

Suna was met with an unpleasant sight. Completely frozen, Suna stared up in disbelief at what he thought was Osamu, but he had no idea who this was. Everything reflected his features, but his eye sockets were empty. Nothing there but hollow darkness. 

Tears of fear welled up in the corners of Suna's eyes. He couldn't move. His hands were pinned to the pillows on either side, and the grip grew tighter and fiercer. A grin appeared on the other's face and grew bigger as Suna's fear grew more intense. 

"Aww, what's wrong Rin? Do you not like me anymore?" the voice came low and raspy. 

Suna wanted to pull his hands back, to scream, to close his eyes, but he couldn't do anything. The tears ran down the sides of his face. _Do something. Do anything. Move your fucking hands. Close your eyes. Close your eyes! CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES!_

His eyes shut tight and the weight of whoever that was disappeared.

Suna shot up from his pillows. His breath was quick and shallow. His fringe stuck to the sweat that collected on his forehead. His hands shook from his nerves, and he gently rubbed them in an effort to calm them. _It was a dream. For fuck's sake what the hell was that about?_ He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. The backlight blinded him for a few seconds, but he squinted through to type his question into the google search bar. 

_What does it mean when you dream of someone without eyes?_

You're hiding something- _well, thanks for calling me out Google._ He rolled his eyes to himself. He laid back onto his pillow before realizing how damp it was and switched it out for the other on his bed. 

Suna slowly and deeply took in a breath, held it, and exhaled while looking at his ceiling. He could hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears. His adrenaline come down was interrupted from a text notification. _Who the hell is up right now?_ He grabbed his phone from his chest, blinded once again from the brightness, to see Osamu texted. A lump grew in his throat. He hesitantly opened the message. 

Osamu: 

We broke up. Again....

Osamu had been dating a girl for a few months and they fought like cats and dogs. Osamu is particular and not the most forgiving if he's been wronged. Atsumu is the only one who gets somewhat of a free pass on that, and even Atsumu meets the wrath of his twin sometimes. Apparently, this girl tried to turn Osamu into someone he's not, like changing his personality or something. Before that, she started talking about kids and marriage in a way that made Osamu uncomfortable. _I don't blame him though. It's not something that a nineteen year old should have on their mind. I can only wonder what happened this time._

Suna:

Do you want me to come over? Do you want to talk about it?

Osamu: 

Would you mind? I know it's late. I'll treat you to breakfast. 

Suna: 

I'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't do anything stupid. 

Suna arrived slightly later than he intended. He stared up at what he knew was Osamu's window and pulled his phone out of his pocket to call him. Before he could, the front door opened. Osamu stood there with puffy eyes, his hair sticking up in every direction, and his brows furrowed and sad. _God he looks awful._

The two of them entered Osamu's room. "I shouldn't have gotten back together with her," anger danced delicately through Osamu's words.

"I told you that the time before last," Suna knew he was being harsh, but he couldn't hide his annoyance. "What happened?"

"She cheated, and when I confronted her, she punched me." Osamu tilted his head to show a bruise forming on his left cheek. Suna didn't notice it until now. 

"Oh shit. She got you good," Suna laughed. 

"Yeah she did," Osamu whispered as he leaned back against the headboard. 

Suna grabbed his THC pen from his pocket and reached his arm out to offer it to his friend. Osamu hesitated. He didn't typically indulge in substances, but he will give in this time. Suna walked over to the bed and handed over the pen as he sat down. "Are you okay though?"

Osamu took a drag before he spoke. "No." 

Silence filled the room. Suna didn't know what to say. He's always been shit at comforting people. It's not that he didn't want to...he just didn't know how. He doesn't really know how to handle his own emotions majority of the time, aside from burying them with a nonchalant attitude, so he doesn't know where to begin with others. 

"Was I not good enough? She wanted to change me so bad. I felt more like a project than an actual being," his voice staggered on the last sentence. "I tried so hard. I did so much for her and none of it was good enough-" his voice finally broke into sobs. 

_Fuck._

Suna grabbed Osamu's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, allowing his shirt to be stained with tears. His senses filled with Osamu's cologne and warmth. _I could stay like this forever.... minus the crying._

"I wanted it to work so badly," Osamu's voice came hushed between his cries. 

_I really hate seeing him like this._ Suna stroked the other's back in hopes of it comforting him in some way. He felt his heart start to race. _It means you're hiding something._

Suna grabbed Osamu and leaned back against the headboard. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a horrendous photo he snapped of Atsumu one day after practice two years ago. They both laughed. _I knew that would ease some tension._ Suna smiled to himself as Osamu's chuckles filled the room. "He can be so stupid sometimes. Who else do you have?" 

Suna's camera roll was filled to the brim of absolutely cursed pictures of his teammates. He quickly swiped through to an image of Kita turning around, but the image was captured while his mouth was slacked and his eyes droopy. Osamu giggled, "How'd you?! Kita is always on his guard with you. Plus, no matter what, he never does anything that would be embarrassing." 

"I got lucky I guess," Suna laughed. "Oh! Let me show you this funny video I found the other day."

Suna pulled up a fail video of pets. Osamu immediately laughed at the first clip, and instead of watching the video with him, Suna watched Osamu. His emotions going through suspense, expectation, and secondhand embarrassment for the pets. _His reactions are precious. The way his eyes widen with excitement and anticipation and the laughter that follows-_

_You're hiding something._

It hit Suna. The color left his face. He felt all of his nerves tingling with the new realization. His body became stiff and tense, and he prayed that 'Samu didn't notice. _Oh shit_. _I- I have feelings for him? His head is literally on my chest. What am I supposed to do with this information? He likes girls. I thought I liked girls too. I think I still do. Goddamnit. The timing for this awakening is the worst._

"What's wrong?" Osamu asked as he lifted his head to look at Suna's face. 

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

"No- nothing. What's wrong with you?" Suna choked out of his tight throat. 

"My girlfriend- well, ex girlfriend cheated on me," Osamu replied with confusion bleeding into his face. 

_Stupid idiot. Nice going dumbass. You're not keeping your cool at all._

"Are you high?" Suna asked hoping to change the topic. 

"No."

Rintarou handed his pen over again. "Take another."

'Samu obliged. Suna watched as he pushed the button and wrapped his lips around the mouthpiece and inhaled. _Please don't quest-_

"So what's wrong?" Osamu asked as he exhaled.

_Do I tell him? Like do I just keep it at the dream? No, that was an even weirder situation. Do I make up an excuse?_

Osamu began growing impatient with Suna's response. "What is it?" he grinned, intrigued on what it was that Suna couldn't tell him immediately. 

_He's been lied to already, and with him looking at me with those eyes... I can't._ "I......" Suna began. 

'Samu tilted his head down while still looking at the other awaiting his reponse. 

Suna could feel every hair on end; his whole body tingled. "I....." His throat felt like it was closing. "I think you're really cool."

'Samu giggled to himself. "Okay... yeah, I think you're pretty cool too, but I don't see why that has you acting weird towards me." Osamu returned his head to Suna's shoulder. 

Suna looked down with uneasiness. _Do it. Say it. Get it over with._ "Osamu, I- I like you."

Osamu didn't flinch, "I like you too." He just continued watching Suna's phone. 

"No, 'Samu, I like you." He could feel a pit in his stomach. His chest tightened. "Like, I have... feelings towards you."

Osamu shot up and stared directly into his gray-yellow eyes. "Wait." 

_Oh shit. I really just ruined this, didn't I?_

"I'm sorry. I'll go." Suna began to move off the bed until his hand was tugged back by Osamu. 

"What are you doing? Why would you say that and just leave?"

"Clearly the feelings aren't reciprocated, so instead of making things anymore awkward, I'll just go."

"Stay," Osamu breathed with a soft glimmer in his eye. 

Suna stared at the other for a few seconds, softened his body, and sank back down into the bed. "Okay," he sighed. 

"I..." Osamu hesitated, "I have feelings towards you too." 

"I think you're just high."

"No... it's not because I smoked. They've been there. I didn't think you'd be interested."

Suna was taken back by his words. _He actually likes me back? This isn't the way I thought this would go, but I'm not complaining._

He grabbed Osamu's face and pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around him as they leaned back into the pillows. 

_Stay here as long as you'd like. I'm not hiding anything anymore. I'll protect you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this cute little fluffy OsaSuna one-shot. :) I adore both of them.


End file.
